Stowaway
by windglidr
Summary: Sequel to Surrogate. The Doctor and Martha find themselves on a spaceship having to face a familiar enemy. Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hope everyone is having a wonderful new year. I meant to have this up earlier but at least I've got the first chapter up. A sequel to Surrogate, the Doctor and Martha have been travelling together for a while. The story was inspired by my ****favourite season four special Waters of Mars which had the amazing one off character Adelaide Brookes (this story has nothing to do with Mars though). For those who didn't read Surrogate the only major thing you need to know is this is set after Journey's end and Martha is now half-human/half-Gallifreyan. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor and Martha ran into the Tardis and the locked the doors behind them.

"Great job finding another peaceful planet," Martha teased.

"They were friendly the last time I was here," he defended.

"Of course they were Doctor," Martha said walking towards the console as the Doctor followed her.

The Doctor reached the console and sent it into flight as Martha leaned on it on the opposite side from him.

"Well at least they were hospitable," he added.

Martha looked around so he would see her disapproving look, "Of course how silly me, I should be grateful they locked me up and gave me whatever I wanted. How can I possibly complain when they only wanted to sacrifice me in the morning,"

"Well, that was the downside,"

"You're impossible," Martha replied shaking her head but smiling.

The people of the planet had mistaken Martha for a reincarnation of a past high priestesses which she had found funny at first until they decided she would make the perfect sacrifice to appease their volcanic god. The Doctor had managed to free her and they had sneaked out of the city in the cover of darkness. The city would have a rude awakening in the morning.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked not expecting a reply. "We could try the Bursa planet. It's a superb planet for a holiday. Palm trees, an endless blue-green ocean and a never-ending white beach. A literal beach that never ends as the shore circles the circumference of the planet . I helped them overthrow a corrupt ruler when I was last there. Then they tried to made me their new king so I had to slip back into the Tardis." When the Doctor glanced up at Martha and saw her knotted brow he continued, "Probably not a good idea then but at least they were better than the cheetah people I met afterwards. Exceptionally aggressive but I guess now I should not be surprised given my general experience with cats. Though they had an odd obsession with shiny things, very easily distracted."

Martha playfully ran her hand across the console now only half listening to the Doctor's ramblings as he tried to choose the next destination. She knew no matter where they went they would find trouble. She didn't mind it, in fact she enjoyed it but she didn't want the Doctor to see just how much. She had left earth on the promise of a holiday on a 'peaceful planet' to think over her new identity, but of course with him that meant stopping a planet's core from exploding, negotiating a truce between three warring factions, uncovering a plot to kill a princess, and on and on until she was almost sacrificed to a volcano god. She had begun to wonder whether he was choosing these places as a ploy to get her to stay. She hadn't had time to think and they hadn't really discussed anything, like how they were both avoiding the obvious question of whether she would stay on the Tardis or go back home. It was just hopping from one planet to the next. She knew if she didn't bring it up he never would.

The Doctor had gone from discussing cheetah people to telling her about the time he met a half-robot pirate piloting a planet.

Leaning around to look at the him Martha interrupted him, "Doctor,"

"Yes,"

"We haven't really talked about us," she hesitated.

"Us?"

"Well, not us just mainly _me_," Martha replied.

"What about you?"

But before she could continue a buzzing sounded from the console and the Doctor turned away from her to look at the console screen which had began to flash.

Martha moved to stand next to him and looked at the screen, "What is it?"

"We are getting a distress signal, it's very faint," the Doctor said. Martha watched him type away as the screen continued to flash.

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" she asked.

"Not yet but this might help,"

He reached into his pockets and took out his stethoscope and placed it against the console. He listened attentively before exclaimed with glee, "Got it, let's find out where you're coming from."

Martha stepped back as the Doctor excitedly danced around the console pulling dials and flipping switches as he set the Tardis to follow the distress call. However as he pulled down the last lever the console suddenly erupted in sparks causing them both to retreat back.

Surprised Martha remarked, "I guess that wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, it seems the Tardis isn't too keen on us following that signal," the Doctor said stepping back towards the console. "I would suggest holding on to something."

Martha stepped further back and gripped the Tardis railings. Again the Doctor worked around the console but as he pulled down the lever again instead of sparks the Tardis jolted violently almost throwing them both off their feet. The Doctor clung to the console as she shook and groaned working to keep her on course. In her turn the Tardis ensured that the travelers did not have a pleasant flight rocking them as it tumbled through space to their destination. As a final she landed the Tardis almost flipped herself ensuring both the Doctor and Martha lost their footing and crashed on to the floor.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked springing to his feet and rushing to help Martha up.

"Barely," she said getting up gingerly.

"Shall we find out what's out there," he said eagerly.

They both stepped outside and they found themselves in a fairly big metal room with stacked crates. A door was the only thing visible from the other side the room.

Martha walked to one of the crates and softly kicked it.

"Can you tell where we are?" Martha asked.

"On a ship. We are probably at the back of it," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor walked to the door and pushed the door switch which opened it and revealed a corridor. He stepped through and as Martha made to follow him a loud alarm sounded in the ship causing her to stop momentarily and the doors slammed shut in front of her.

Martha ran the few short steps to the door and tried the door switch which the Doctor had used only moments before but nothing happened.

Pounding on the door she shouted, "Doctor, Doctor, can you hear me?"

Though the alarm drowned out his voice she heard him say, "I'm working on it,"

She stepped back expecting the doors to open immediately but nothing happened. It couldn't be that hard she thought, it was just a door and doors were never a problem. Well unless they were wooden but these most definitely weren't. Yet the seconds ticked away. Getting frustrated at being stuck she made to call to him again but the alarm stopped and then moments late the doors slide open.

Relieved Martha stepped through, "What took you so long."

"It wasn't me,"

"What?"

"The doors were deadlocked. I couldn't get them open," he explained.

"Then who?"

"Let's find out,"

The Doctor took Martha's hand not wanting to be separated from her again and they walked down the corridor. As they passed a door it opened on its own and the Doctor walked through. When this happened two more times Martha asked,

"You are aware we are walking into a _trap_,"

"Yep, but we need answers,"

As they approached another door it opened and they approached it. But this time as they stepped through they found themselves staring down three gun barrels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all. Trying something a bit different with my writing. I'm going to write this ****chapter more from Ten's perspective and the next one will be from Martha's perspective. So expect a little overlap between this chapter and chapter 3, as well as less interactions between the two. Will see how it works out.**

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor took Martha's hand not wanting to be separated from her again and they walked down the corridor. The familiar feeling of excitement over the unknown had taken hold of him and he was letting his feet carry him forward into the unknown. Another door opened and without hesitation he walked through again.

"You are aware we are walking into a trap," Martha asked.

Still walking the Doctor answered, "Yep, but we need answers,"

Walking into danger had never stopped the Doctor before, and it wouldn't now. He glanced over to look at Martha who except for raising an eye brow said nothing more. He tried to decipher what she was thinking but she remained impassive. He could never tell what she was thinking, not that he had been good at it before, but lately he was finding it more than a little frustrating. A fleetingly thought to read her mind crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it. He would never invade her like that. He heard another door open ahead so changed his attention to walking instead. Without checking he walked through the door and found himself facing three gun barrels.

Seeing the guns pointed at him the Doctor frowned and said, "There is really no need for those."

The only woman among them stepped forward and said,

"What are you doing on this ship?"

"Just having a look around," the Doctor said casually.

She narrowed her eyes, "Are you stowaways?"

"Nope,"

Unsure of the two strangers she asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile, "Just the Doctor."

"We should throw them out the air lock Captain," one of the men offered with a smirk , "Him at least."

She paused and looked at the man wearing a blue suit and the woman beside him, "Not just yet Jake. You two are coming with me, when this thing is sorted I'll deal with you."

She turned and started walking and the Doctor and Martha followed her whilst her two crew members followed from behind.

"That went well," Martha mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"Just thinking how we've got off to a great start already," Martha teased.

"Well at least we're not floating in space,"

Martha chuckled, "That's true,"

The Doctor walked and caught up to the woman they had called captain,

"You're the captain then?" the Doctor asked.

She considered not replying but changed her mind, "Yes, I'm Captain Kate Miller, and this here is my ship. You just met two of my crew, Jake and Gandrake."

"What is this ship," the Doctor asked.

"You really don't know?"

"I know it's a transport ship,"

"Yes, we deliver supplies,"

"And those sirens earlier, what were they for?"

"Do you expect me to believe you didn't cause them," Kate asked skeptically.

"Well, no. So what happened?"

"Nothing," she replied curtly.

The Doctor heard Martha laugh behind him so he looked back and saw Martha was talking to Jake. He hoped she was getting more information than he was, at least she seemed to be enjoying her conversation.

The Doctor turned back to Kate, "Did you send out a distress signal?"

"We haven't been near another ship in weeks and we haven't been on a planet for a few days," Kate replied. "So my question _Doctor_ is how did you get on board,"

"I used my ship,"

Kate stopped, "Where is it?"

"In one of your cargo holds,"

Kate laughed and continued walking, "Do you know the size of those holds, they could never fit a ship. You better come up with better lies if you expect me to believe you."

"I'm not lying," the Doctor replied offended.

"It doesn't really matter what you say Doctor, I just have to decide what to do with you until we can drop you off somewhere."

They walked into what was the ship's main control room.

"Any progress," Kate asked out loud.

A man sat behind a computer monitor and a young woman stuck her head up from where she was working. "We still can't move, and Zoe and Luke haven't checked back yet."

Kate sighed heavily and turned to Gandrake, "We can handle the rest from here. I need you to go and finish your checks."

"Got it," Gandrake said before walking out the room.

The young woman stood up and said, "Aren't you going to introduce our guests."

"This is the Doctor and Martha," Kate responded

"Hi, I'm Emilja and this is Oscar," she said pointing to the man who was still working.

Oscar barely nodded acknowledgement as he continued working.

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor said cheerfully and Martha waved her hello.

"Not much of a talker as you can see," Emilja said critically of Oscar who continued to work without comment.

Suddenly an announcement was heard, "_Systems shutdown initiated."_

"Dammit what is it this time?" Kate asking rushing past the Doctor to Emilja and Oscar.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the life support this time," Oscar said. Emilja quickly moved to another monitor as well.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Kate asked kneeling over Oscar

"I'm working on it," Oscar replied.

"Let me help," the Doctor offered stepping forward.

"You stay right there," Kate warned not taking her eyes off the screen. "Jake keep your gun on them. I don't want to see them move,"

Jake stepped away from Martha and pulled out his gun. The Doctor heard Martha say something he didn't quite catch it

"I can help you," the Doctor insisted.

Ignoring him Kate asked, "Can you tell where the command came from,"

"It's the same as the last time," Emilja said in a worried voice, "The computer just initiated it on its own."

"Let me help you," the Doctor continued.

Kate finally turned to look at the Doctor, "How do I know you aren't causing this?"

"You'll just have to trust me," the Doctor replied.

turning back to look at her crew Kate asked, "Any luck Oscar?"

"No,"

"Anything Emilja?"

"No it's locking us out," Emilja replied becoming panicked.

"We are running out of time," the Doctor said calmly taking another step forward.

Kate turned to look at the Doctor again, "If you make one wrong move we won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Sure," the Doctor said stepping further forward.

"Take his computer," Kate said pointing to Oscar and stepping back.

Oscar begrudgingly stood up and allowed the Doctor to take his place. The Doctor looked at the screen and saw the life support shutdown sequence was already 75% complete. He grabbed his screwdriver from his left breast pocket and scanned the computer. It showed him all the information he needed to know and a bit more of what was happening on the ship. He sensed Martha close to him so he looked up and saw her walk and stand next to him. the Doctor smiled before getting to work on overriding the computer commands. The sequence was now over 90% complete but he knew what he had to do. The Doctor input the codes

_"System shutdown terminated."_

The Doctor smiled pleased with himself.

"Cutting it close," Martha said.

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked confidently.

"Well…" Martha said dragging out the word before trailed off as if thinking about her answer. His smile dropped as he began to think of the times he _had_ let her down, with the events of the Master most prominent in his mind.

"Doctor, of course not," Martha reassured before smiling and shaking her head.

"Who are you two exactly?"

They both turned to see Kate pointing her gun at them.

"I expected more of a thank you," the Doctor replied annoyed at having a gun pointed at him for the third time.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself," she declared.

"Bundle of laughs you are," The Doctor said but Kate placed her finger on the trigger.

"Okay then," the Doctor said . "What I told you earlier was true.I came here on my ship because we received a distress call from your ship."

"But we didn't send out a signal,"

"Maybe you didn't but someone did. And from what I just saw here," the Doctor said pointing at the monitor, "Someone has tampered with your ship's controls. Changing commands that they could take control of the ship. And now they have almost complete control."

Kate lowered her gun slightly, "Who would do that? This is a simple transport vessel without any weapons or advance technology; it hardly seems like a likely target."

"I don't know, but if you let me I can help I can figure it out."

Kate hesitated. "I feel I can trust you Doctor but any wrong moves."

"Yes, yes, you and your big bad gun," the Doctor responded.

Kate lowered her gun.

"Now then, have you had any new crew members or someone you don't trust on board?" the Doctor asked.

"You mean except you two, no one," Kate responded.

"Well someone has been doing this." The Doctor took out his glasses and put them on before turning back to the monitor. The Doctor quickly eaxmined the information in front of him, "I need someone to head to the main circuit unit and reboot it. That should buy us some time and stop whoever is doing this from shutting down life support again," the Doctor stated.

"Jake, head over there," Kate commanded.

"I'll go with him," Martha offered.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here," Kate stated.

"Come on captain, what do you think she is going to do?" Jake defended surprising everyone.

"Okay but make sure she doesn't go wandering off," Kate commanded.

"Aye aye captain," Jake said making a mock two finger salute.

"Wait, Martha…," the Doctor called.

"I'll be fine Doctor,"

"Just be careful," he said.

"Of course,"

The Doctor watched as a sly smile crossed Jake's face as he turned and walked out with Martha following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi, so this chapter is from Martha perspective and beings roughly where Chapter 2 began. **

Martha stood in a familiar situation again with the Doctor as he talked his way out of a situation.

"What are your names?" Kate asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

Martha smiled back trying to look friendly but Kate seemed non-pulsed.

"We should throw them out the air lock Captain," one of the men offered before throwing a smile her way, "Him at least."

"Not just yet Jake. You two are coming with me, when this thing is sorted I'll deal with you." Kate said before marching out the room.

Without any other option Martha and the Doctor followed her.

Mumbling under her breathe Martha said, "That went well."

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"Just thinking how we've got off to a great start already," she said smiling sweetly.

"Well at least we're not floating in space,"

Martha chuckled at the thought, "That's true."

The Doctor walked on ahead to speak to Kate and Martha decided to stay behind them.

"Hi,"

Martha turned to see Jake. She gave him a tight smile and nodded, which seemed to encourage him to walk beside her. Seeing an opportunity to get possible information from him she asked,

"So what's the deal with your ship?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell me?"

"Why would I know?"

"Our ship's trying to kill us and two strangers appear from nowhere. You seem like likely candidates for trouble making,"

Martha laughed, "If you put it that way I suppose, but we only just arrived. We haven't done anything,"

Jake hesitated but continued, "About earlier, sorry for suggesting we throw you out the air lock, I only really meant him."

"Threatening my friend isn't much of an apology," Martha responded.

"So you're friends then?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's just an interesting piece of information,"

Martha scoffed but decided to drop it.

"Since I've clearly not made a good impression, what do I need to do to get on your good side?"

"Let's start by not pointing guns my way," Martha said.

"I guess that's reasonable," he said.

"It would be a start," Martha said.

They all walked into what was the ship's main control room.

"Any progress," Kate asked out loud.

Kate introduced two other crew members, Emilja and Oscar, while Gandrake was sent away.

"_Systems shutdown initiated_,"

"Dammit what is it this time?" Kate asking rushing past the Doctor to Emilja and Oscar.

"What's happening?" the Doctor asked.

"It's the life support this time," Oscar said.

Martha looked to Jake.

"Our ship is trying to kill us," Jake responded.

"Let me help," the Doctor offered stepping forward.

"You stay right there," Kate warned not taking her eyes off the screen. "Jake keep your gun on them. I don't want to see them move,"

Jake stepped away from Martha and pulled out his gun.

"Really!?" Martha asked.

"Sorry captain's orders," Jake said giving her an apologetic look, but Martha also stepped away from him.

With her crew failing to find a solution, Kate allowed the Doctor to help them. The Doctor took Oscar's place by the monitor and Martha went to stand beside him in case he needed her help. He gave her a reassuring smile before returning to his work. When Martha turned to look at the rest of the room their fear was obvious, but they just didn't know the Doctor like she did. He always found a way out, _always_. She looked over his shoulder and saw a gauge rapidly reaching its completion and briefly wondered what would have happened to the crew if they hadn't arrived.

"_System shutdown terminated_"

The Doctor smiled overly pleased with himself.

So to wind him up Martha asked "Cutting it close."

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked a bit too smugly.

"Well…" Martha said dragging out the word as the Doctor always did, before trailing off as if she had to think about the answer when she already knew it. But she was taken aback when the Doctor's smiled dropped and he became contemplative, so she quickly reassured him, "Doctor, of course not."

Martha was mystified that the Doctor would ever doubt her trust in him, she thought he knew there was no one else in the universe she trusted more than him. She smiled sadly and looked away.

.

After examining the computer's information the Doctor said, "I need someone to head to the main circuit unit and reboot it. That should buy us some time and stop whoever is doing this from shutting down life support again."

"Jake, head over there," Kate ordered.

"I'll go with him," Martha offered feeling a little useless as the Doctor did his work and wanting to have a look around the ship.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here," Kate stated.

"Come on captain, what do you think she is going to do?" Jake defended.

Martha shot Jake a quizzical look and he flashed a smile in answer.

"Okay but make sure she doesn't go wandering off," Kate commanded.

"Aye aye captain," Jake said making a mock two finger salute.

Martha turned to leave but the Doctor called, "Wait, Martha…."

"I'll be fine Doctor," Martha replied.

"Just be careful," he said warned.

"Of course," she said as if she needed reminding she thought.

Once through the doors Martha asked, "Why did you want me to come?"

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter,"

"Would it surprise you if I said I liked,"

"You've got a weird way of showing it," Martha replied.

"You mean the gun thing," Jake said. "What about if I say this, I promise no matter what, no more gun pointing."

Martha gave him a doubtful look.

"I swear,"

"Okay then,"

"But you can't run off either," Jake said.

"No promises," Martha replied.

They entered the circuit room which was lined with flashing and blinking lights on either side.

"It's not just flipping switches, this is going to take some time," Jake said. "You can stay close to me; you never know what dangers lurk," he teased.

"I can hold your hand if you scared," Martha mocked.

"You can hold me anyway you like," he counter.

Martha rolled her eyes and said, "Focus on the job at hand soldier."

"Yes ma'am," he said giving her a full salute before winking.

Martha shook her head and laughed. As Jake got to work opening up each single unit, Martha looked towards the door. She wanted to have a better look around the ship and she wouldn't do that by watching Jake. She pretended to show some interest in what he was doing, before inching closer to the door. When she was sure he was fully engrossed in his work she made for the door and slipped out.

But once out, Martha wasn't sure where to go. She looked down each corridor and just picked a side and started walking. The first door she came upon she stopped and looked inside but it was empty. She carried on checking room after room but found nothing of interest. Martha approached another door expecting to find the same but then her eyes fell on a rusted piece of equipment which looked like a metal salt shaker with ball rings lining its side. Martha involuntarily took a step back in surprise.

Regaining her composure she took a closer look at it. This one was different, it was older and more damaged. But it didn't change the fact that she wished to never have to lay her eyes on one of them again after what happened the last time they faced them. Martha cautiously approached it watching for the slightest movement or sign of life, but to her eyes it looked dead. But she had never seen a dead one before except for when it had been blown to pieces so she couldn't be sure. Martha stopped when she was in reaching distance of it. She reached out her hand to touch it,

"You aren't supposed to be here,"

Martha drew her hand back and spun around in surprise to see Jake by the door looking angry.

"Do you know what that is?" Martha asked.

Jake kept his eyes on her but then shifted his gaze to it.

"A piece of junk," he asked in a peeved voice.

"It's a Dalek Jake,"

"What's a Dalek, except for a stupid looking piece of metal that the captain took a fascination in and decided to bring on board. If it was up to me I would have left it on that dumb of a planet we found it on."

"We have to warn the others," Martha said stepping back and staring at it still waiting for it to come to life and attack them.

"Warn them about what? Look at it! It's been sitting here for weeks," Picking up a metal bar, Jake approached it and without out warning struck it causing Martha to involuntarily flinch. Martha expected some form of retaliation but nothing happened, it remained lifeless.

"You see, junk," Jake said throwing bar to the ground.

"We have to go," Martha said grabbing his arm and trying to drag him out.

But instead Jake pulled her towards him and said, "Martha, if this is a way to get me alone all you had to do was ask,"

"Jake this isn't a joke," Martha said seriously pulling away.

"I don't get you," Jake said. "You and the Doctor mysteriously show up on our ship, showing no fear or worry when the rest of us think we are about to die and now out of all things, you're scared because of a piece of scrap metal."

"It's a lot more than that. It's a ruthless killer which would not hesitate to kill us all if it still alive. We have to seal the room, can you do that?"

"Yes, but why would I, look at it," he said crossing his hands obstinately.

"Jake please, trust me on this, no one on this ship is safe as long as it's on board,"

Still skeptical, Jake nodded,

"You believe me," Martha asked.

"No, but if it will make you happy then I'll do it,"

"Okay,"

As Martha walked out the room she glanced back again to look for a sign of life but still it had not moved. Martha kept her eyes on it as the door shut closed. Unseen by anyone, a blue dim light blinked on from his eye stalk.

"The Doctor"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated, RL has kept me busy and made me unable to properly write anything. And thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

The Doctor scanned the system again with his sonic. It was almost impossible to fix the ship. Given enough time, of course he could fix it but time was something he thought they did not have. He vaguely thought of who would be genius enough to have done this, but quickly dismissed all the options as impossible. The Doctor looked at the system again and the commands which were meant to kill the crew. He briefly glanced at over at the ships' crew and heard Kate mention something about two other crew members called Zoe and Luke, who had hand't yet met. Running his hands through his hair messing it up further, he turned back to look at the screen.

When the doors to the room opened, and Martha then Jake walked in, the Doctor could immediately see something was wrong. He getting up and walking towards her, he asked, "Martha, are you okay?"

"There's a Dalek on board," Martha replied.

"What!? Are you sure," the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Martha nodded, "They are keeping it in one of their storage rooms."

Turning to face Kate, the Doctor demanded, "What are you doing with a Dalek?"

"It's harmless, there is nothing to worry about," Jake answered for her and voicing his doubts.

The glare the Doctor gave Jake silenced him immediately, and the Doctor repeated his question, "Why are you keeping a Dalek on your ship?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate answered defensively.

Martha placed a hand on the Doctor's arm to help calm him, "Doctor, I think she's telling the truth. Jake had no idea what it was, and I doubt anyone else on this ship knew. And also it seemed..." Martha broke off as if unsure of herself for a moment before continuing. "It looked broken."

"Don't be fooled Martha, you know how dangerous there are," the Doctor cautioned.

"I know," Martha replied needing no reminder.

"Can you take me to it?" the Doctor asked.

"What are you going to do?" Kate interrupted.

The Doctor's features slightly darkened as he responded. "I'm going to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone."

"Why would it want to harm us?" Kate asked confused.

Turning to fully face Kate the Doctor said, "Daleks live for one thing only, and that is to destroy everything and everyone around. That's all their capable of - destruction. It would not hesitate to kill everybody on this ship and no one is safe as long as its here."

Echoing the Doctor's warning the ship suddenly shook throwing everyone off-balance.

"What was that?" demanded Kate of her crew but received no replied. "Emilja? Oscar? What was that?" Kate asked again.

Emilja looked to Oscar for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders. So, Emilja hesitantly replied, "We... don't know."

"I have to go now but I need you and your crew to stay here,"the Doctor ordered

"I can't let you go alone, take Jake with you," Kate countered.

The Doctor glanced momentarily at Jake before responding, "I don't need his help, I have Martha."

"It's not a request Doctor," Kate answered.

Not wanting to waste anymore time the Doctor turned and headed out the door. Jake gave Martha a questioning look before they both headed out the door after the Doctor. After calling the Doctor back, who had headed the wrong direction, they made their way back to the storage room which held the Dalek.

Jake unlocked the doors and let the Doctor and Martha in, before he entered and the door closed behind him.

"It's gone!" Martha said as they entered the room and looked around. "It was right there." She said pointing to the space which was now empty. She had held on to the hope that they were mistaken and the Dalek was dead, but nothing was every that simple. Feeling somewhat responsible for letting it get away, Martha said, "I'm sorry Doctor, i should have-"

"Don't apologize, we'll find it again," the Doctor reassured before heading for the doors. As the Doctor tried to open them nothing happened. He tried the doors again but the realize hit him. He took out his sonic and scanned the door.

Coming up behind him Martha asked, "Is something wrong?"

"The doors are deadlocked, again," the Doctor replied before again running his hands through his hair. He should have known there would be a trap, he thought.

"That's impossible, the doors can't be locked," Jake stated heading to the doors and trying them himself. "But..., there is still the comm system," Jake stated with confidence. "I'll just contact the Captain and she'll send help." Jake tried to radio but only got static as a response. "It's dead."

"Yes we gathered that," the Doctor replied sarcastically trying to think something up.

"Any plans?" Martha asked.

The Doctor remembered something he had noticed earlier. "Yes, but you might not like it," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_"Any plans?" Martha asked._

_The Doctor remembered something he had noticed earlier. "Yes, but you might not like it," he said._

With the door locked and communications cut, he could think of only one solution. He had no plans of remaining trapped in this room while a Dalek was on board. Not one of his better plans, he thought, but it could work. The Doctor forced open the panel holding the comm device and began to take it apart while Martha and Jake watched in silence. He changed a few things around and put in back together, then sonicked it causing the device to spark on a give a static sound before dying again. He let the device drop hoping it had worked.

A clicking of metal was head from above but nothing else.

"I think it worked," the Doctor said turning to smile at Martha.

"What worked?" Martha asked.

"We are getting us out of this room," the Doctor said happily walking away from the door.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"It means..." the Doctor said but was cut off by an announcement.

"_Removing all oxygen from unit 130 of the cargo hold"_

"Wait a minute," Jake said perplexed, "we are in unit 130."

"Exactly," the Doctor said.

"Doctor, I think we need a bit of an explanation," Martha said.

Sighing heavily the Doctor said, "We need to open those doors but the computer has locked us out and cut us off from the rest of the ship. But," the Doctor said dramatically, "if I could trick the computer into thinking this room is not part of the ship,"

"By say having an atmosphere like that in space," Martha interrupted

"Yes, it would release control of the room lock and allow me to get it open," the Doctor said.

"So you need to remove all the oxygen to make that happen," Martha said . Thoughtfully she added, "But isn't that going to kill us as well?"

The Doctor waged his head, "Well,."

"And how sure are you that your plan will work?" Martha continued.

The Doctor started pulling on his ear, "There is every chance it will work."

"Of course there is," Martha placed her hands on her hip and sighed, "Never a dull moment."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Jake asked Martha when she didn't make any further objection.

"I trust the Doctor, and if he says this could work then we just have to wait." Martha replied.

Jake shook his head in disbelief. He turned to the Doctor an said, "That is the worst escape plan i have ever heard."

"Well, I have thought of worse," the Doctor replied.

"This is crazy, you're going to kill us," Jake said in disbelief.

"It's too late to stop it now," the Doctor said.

Determined Jake walked to the door and began banging and shouting for help.

"You're wasting your time, we are on the far side of the ship, no one can hear us from here," the Doctor stated taking a seat of one of the crates and twirling his sonic. He knew it would take a few minutes before the room run out of oxygen.

Jake stopped and glared at the Doctor. He removed his gun and pointed it at the Doctor who continued to twirl his sonic screwdriver. "Make it stop," Jake demanded.

The Doctor grasped his sonic in his hand and raised one eyebrow not believing Jake would actually use his gun.

Martha approached Jake cautiously and said, "Jake put down the gun, that isn't helping. The Doctor said there is no way to stop it." When Jake didn't move Martha placed her hand on his arm and said, "Remember what you assured me?"

Jake shifted his eyes from the Doctor to look at Martha remembering his promise to stop using guns (which he had already broken). Knowing Martha was right that threatening the Doctor would not accomplish anything, Jake lowered his gun in frustration.

"Thank you," Martha said softly. "Can you try to trust the Doctor, he knows what his doing,"

"Trust him?" Jake said with a huff, "I don't even know him."

"Can you trust me?" Martha asked.

Jake took a long breath in before he answered, "Yes."

"Then trust that I trust him," Martha said.

Again breathing in deeply Jake said, "Okay." Jake grumbled to himself and went to stand at the furthest position in the room from the Doctor.

The Doctor watched Martha as she spoke to Jake but failed to catch what they said. Jake turned and walked away and Martha looked over at the Doctor and gave him a tense smile. She walked over and the Doctor made space for Martha to sit beside him. Even though the Doctor wanted to ask her what she said, he instead asked,

"Are you okay?"

Martha turned to face the Doctor and he looked at her, "Give me a few minutes, and then ask me again."

"You'll be fine," the Doctor assured confidently.

"You seem sure of yourself," Martha said.

"I'll make sure of it," the Doctor said.

"You promise," Martha asked playfully nudging him with her shoulder.

"Of course," he replied.

Martha smiled and said, "I'm holding you to that mister."

Jake interrupted them from across the room by saying, "Martha will you grant a dying man his last wish."

Martha turned away from the Doctor and saw Jake was now kneeling against the far wall, "And what would that be?"she asked cynically.

"One last snog before I go," he said with a mischievous grin.

The Doctor gave Martha a sideways look.

"Nice try, but I don't think so," Martha answered.

"I had to give it shot," Jake stated smirking but directing it at the Doctor.

"Jake why don't you sit down," Martha suggested noticing his breathing seemed akward, "you look like you're about to collapse."

Huffing Jake said, "That's the least of my problems." Jake took a seat on the ground against one the crates. "I never knew it was going to end like this."

"We aren't going to die," Martha said.

Jake didn't reply but pulled his knees up and placed his head against it.

"Doctor how much time do we have," Martha asked. Except for a small tightness in her chest she did not feel the lack of oxygen yet.

The Doctor who was still holding his sonic looked at it and said, "We have less than 5%."

"Jake," Martha called, "how are you feeling?" Getting no reply Martha called out to him again. "Jake did you hear me." Martha stood up and went to kneel beside him, "Jake are you okay?" Martha asked. She touched Jake's shoulder but he didn't respond.

"Jake is unconscious," Martha called to the Doctor.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked Martha.

"Okay," Martha said, "Surprising so, I can't feel the difference. That shouldn't be."

Martha checked Jake's pulse before screwing her neck to look up at the Doctor, "Something isn't right here. I feel fine but I shouldn't. I should be unconscious or at least struggling to breathe. Yet, I'm okay."

"Remember when we first met?" the Doctor asked.

"On the moon, of course. It's hard to forget," Martha replied.

"You had a hard time breathing but I was able to cope better," the Doctor said. "Time Lords don't need as much oxygen as humans. Our respiratory system can survive for a long time with little oxygen and even for a few minutes without any."

"That's fine for you but what about me?" Martha asked.

"Martha?" the Doctor asked arching his eyebrow as a question a prompt.

Realization hit Martha suddenly. She wasn't completely human anymore after her encounter with the Mannar. She was part Time Lord (or Gallifreyan as the Doctor liked to correct). Unconsciously Martha took a deep breath and asked, "Did you know this would this would happen?"

"I knew it was possible," the Doctor replied.

"How much have I changed? I mean, you told me everything was basically the same. I was there when we looked at the scans you took. Nothing had changed and yet I'm breathing without oxygen," Martha said.

"Martha what happened to you made you unique, which means there are an endless possibility of things which could happen," the Doctor replied.

Suddenly becoming very serious Martha asked, "Did you cut off the oxygen knowing we would be fine and Jake wouldn't?"

"I knew I would be fine," the Doctor said.

"But you knew there was a high probability that I would be too. You did it knowing you were putting Jake's life at greater risk than mine, and I'm not okay with that," Martha said.

"Anything could have happened," the Doctor corrected. "I could have told you what this could have happened but it was just as likely that you would be laying down here like Jake. I wasn't going to tell you something would happen when I could be wrong."

"Doctor I can't have you coddling me thinking I need protecting. This was something important, something I needed to know. Whatever is happening to me I need to know. And you need to trust me and respect me enough to know that I can handle it. Whatever it is," Martha said.

Seeing the determined look in Martha eyes, the Doctor said, "I'm sorry you're right, I should have told you."

"Yes you should," Martha said.

Martha noticed a small vibration starting in the Doctor's pocket, "Doctor what's that?" she asked.

"The doors," the Doctor said leaping to his feet and running to the doors. The Doctor sonicked the doors and then flung open."It worked," the Doctor said happily.

"Doctor I need your help to get him outside," Martha called. "His stopped breathing."

The Doctor went to help Martha drag Jake into the corridor. Once there Martha began CPR. Martha sighed with relief when Jake started coughing and opened his open his eyes with a start.

"Take it slow, you're fine," Martha said calmly. "Take a few deep breathes first."

"Am I still alive?" Jake choked out.

"Yes," Martha said smiling.

"Just checking," Jake said as he pushed himself to a sitting position with Martha's help. Jake saw the Doctor and said, "I should have thrown him out the air lock when I had the chance."

"Be nice now, we just saved you're life." Martha said with a smile.

"After he killed me," Jake accused.

"Let's not get into specifics now," the Doctor said.

"As long as we don't repeat that," Jake replied.

"Well, his plan did work" Martha said giving the Doctor a quick glance.

"That's one way of looking at it," Jake grumbled.

"We need to get go and warn the others," the Doctor said.

"Can you get up?" Martha asked Jake.

"I think so," Jake replied.

"Then let's get going," the Doctor said as he strode off.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Sorry it's taken so long to write finish this story, but we are near the end.**

When the doors opened Kate stopped pacing to look as the Doctor, Martha and Jake walked in.

Impatiently she asked, "Is it done?"

"The Dalek was gone when we arrived," Martha answered.

"So what took you so long?" Emilja asked from her seat on the stairs next to Oscar.

"Apart from getting trapped and dying, nothing," Jake said sourly.

"Stop being ridiculous," Kate replied, "did you see the others on your way back?"

Offended, Jake made to reply but Martha asked, "Which others?"

"The other members of the crew," Kate answered. "You met Gandrake briefly but there are two others. We haven't heard from them in a while."

"And we can't track them on the computer," Emilja continued.

"We've been locked out since you left," Oscar continued, "hence the sitting on the stairs."

"I heard you mentioning them earlier," the Doctor said.

"Yes, Zoe and Luke. They should have finished their repairs and be back by now," Kate replied.

The Doctor gave Martha a worried look and said, "We will have to find them later, now we need to get you off this ship."

"You want us to abandon the ship?" Kate asked. "And go where exactly?"

"To my Tardis," the Doctor said.

"The what?" Kate asked.

"My Tardis, it's my ship," the Doctor explained.

"A ship which can fit us all," Kate asked gesturing to others.

"Yes, it's bigger than you'd think," the Doctor replied.

Interrupting them Emilja said, "Kate, I'm not leaving without Gandrake."

"No one is leaving anyone," Kate answered her.

"And they might need our help," Jake added looking to Martha for her opinion.

"But we don't know where they are, and the Doctor is right, we can't sit here and wait. It's not safe," Martha said.

"Let me take you to my ship," the Doctor said, "we will make a plan on how to find them from there. We aren't abandoning them, we just have to go somewhere safe."

"I'm not leaving," Emilja repeated shaking her head and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"If Emilja is staying then I have to stay," Oscar said.

"You don't understand how much danger we are in with a Dalek on board," the Doctor said. "Well, you haven't faced one before for starters."

"If it's so dangerous, then tell us how to kill it. That was what you wanted to do before wasn't it?" Kate asked.

"Whatever I wanted doesn't matter. We don't know where the Dalek is or what it's doing. The safest thing for us is to follow me to my ship," the Doctor repeated.

"I can't accept that," Kate replied. "We can't just give up and leave."

"Let me make this clearer for you," the Doctor said, "if we stay someone will get hurt. Someone always gets hurt," the Doctor said remembering. "I tried to deal with it myself and that didn't work. So listen to me now, we have to leave."

When the doors opened behind them, everyone turned in surprise to see Gandrake walk in.

"Gandrake," Emilja shouted in joy before leaping to her feet and running to embrace him.

"Is everything okay?" Gandrake asked confused.

"Where have you been?" Kate demanded.

"Has something happened?" Gandrake asked.

"We were worried something happened to you," Emilja answered.

"I'm fine, but I couldn't radio in," Gandrake replied, "So I came back."

"Did you see Zoe and Luke?" Kate asked.

"No," Gandrake replied. "I think their in the engine room. Should I go and check on them?"

"No stay here, we can't have you going off alone," the Doctor replied.

Turning to the Doctor, Kate asked, "How can we leave when Zoe and Luke could walk in at anytime? And nothing has happened for a while. Maybe we can fix whatever is happening."

"This isn't something you fix," the Doctor said finally getting agitated.

Agreeing with the Doctor, Martha added, "We might feel safe now but that isn't going to last for long. Why don't you let me take some of the crew with me to our ship at least."

But Kate and her crew refused to leave and Kate instead offered, "If you and the Doctor want to stay you can help us."

Turning to Jake, Martha asked, "Can you try to convince them?"

"Sorry but these are my friends Martha, I can't just leave," Jake said apologetically.

Feeling he couldn't change their minds, the Doctor said, "Okay, what do you need me to do?"

"For starters you could help Emilja and Oscar get our ship systems to work again," Kate said.

"Alright then, let's get to work," the Doctor said. He went to one station and Oscar sat at the other with Emilja standing behind him. As the Doctor looked over the problem he knew his sonic could easily fix if. So the Doctor put the right setting and sonicked it. The screens lit up brightly and the Doctor belatedly realized what was happening. But before he could say anything all the stations then imploded sending glass and fire bursting into anyone nearby.

Jake, Gandrake, Kate and Martha who were standing to the side, where all stunned by sudden explosion. But as the quickest to react Martha ran straight to the Doctor. The Doctor had just managed to push himself away and onto the ground. but he managed to received a cut above his brow and fray his suit.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked anxiously when she was by his side.

"Yes, check on the others," the Doctor said pushing himself up off the floor.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked looking at him doubtfully.

"Yes, go," the Doctor ordered.

Feeling the Doctor didn't look as badly cut up as she expected, Martha went to check on Oscar and Emilja. Oscar, who was the closest to her had been laid on the floor by Jake and Kate, but one look at him Martha knew she couldn't help him. she checked to be sure and all she could say was "I'm sorry," to Kate and Jake before moving to Emilja.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gandrake asked upset.

"Let me check on her, I'm a doctor," Martha said but when Gandrake looked at her doubtfully Martha added, "a medical doctor."

"She is still breathing," Martha said with a sighing of relief. Continuing she said, "She was standing behind Oscar so avoided the majority of the explosion, she hit her head pretty badly but she should be fine."

Standing up and looking towards the Doctor who got his feet Martha asked,

"What happened?"

"It was a trap,' the Doctor said.

"A trap?" Kate asked in disbelief.

Nodding the Doctor continued, "As soon as I fixed it, it would explode. It knew," the Doctor said with frustration.

"But we couldn't have known," Martha comforted.

"Couldn't we?" the Doctor asked.

"What do we now?" asked Kate.

"There is only one option," Martha said, "leave."

"Okay," Kate said with a heavy sigh.

"Wait, we can't just leave Oscar there, it's not right," Gandrake said.

"We don't have a choice," Jake said. "And we have to get Emilja somewhere safe."

Jake then walked to the doors and opened them. They all filled out of the room and last was Gandrake carrying Emilja.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I seem to be always apologizing for taking so long to update. But again sorry for the wait. **

Everyone walked in silence. It was hard to know what to say after what had just happened. But the silence was broke when Jake asked everyone to stop.

"What is it," Kate asked.

"The engine room is just two doors that way," Jake said. "Luke and Zoe might be in there."

"We shouldn't stop," the Doctor cautioned.

"That's where Gandrake thought they were," Jake insisted. "It won't take long."

Bringing up the rear still holding an unconscious Emilja, Gandrake said, "If they did go anywhere on this ship, they would be there."

"We got trapped before," Jake continued, "it could have happened to them as well."

"Trapped? When?" Kate asked.

"It's a long story," Martha said, "but we should check Doctor."

"Fine, lead the way," the Doctor said to Jake.

Jake walked through and the others followed.

"They've been gone too long," the Doctor whispered to Martha.

"But they need answers," Martha replied.

"I know," the Doctor said.

Martha walked on ahead to walk beside Jake and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was the only answer he gave.

"Jake I think you need to be ready for whatever we find, or don't find," Martha said.

Jake nodded and they continued again in silence.

With the Tardis on the other side of the ship, they still had to cross more than half the ship to get to it. It worried Martha that they hadn't yet met the Dalek and it made her feel on edge. A Dalek would never let them just leave the ship and she knew it was planning something. But what also worried her was the Doctor's silence. He wasn't talking which was odd for him. She could only assumed he was probably blaming himself for what happened but she now wasn't the time to talk it over. They just all needed to get to the safety of the Tardis.

"This is it," Jake announced as they came up to two wide doors. Jake reached out to touch the door but quickly drew his hand back swearing. "It's hot," he said looking at his hand, "really hot."

The Doctor stepped forward and examined the door with his sonic.

"It's over 1000 degrees in there," The Doctor stated. "The doors are fused together. Even if we wanted to open them, it would to be too dangerous."

"Was anyone inside?" Jake asked.

"The doors... they were locked from the inside. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but they couldn't have survived," the Doctor replied.

Martha could see the wave of grief at the news and wished she could say something.

"I think she's waking up," Gandrake called out to everyone.

They turned to Gandrake who carefully placed Emilja down as she came awake. Martha went to check she was okay, and except for mild confusion at where they were Emilja appeared fine. Martha also noticed the Doctor and Kate talking together in hushed tones. Whatever they were discussing the Doctor wasn't happy about it.

The Doctor walked away from Kate and said, "We have to keep moving."

"But where's Oscar?" Emilja asked looking around.

"I'll handle it," Gandrake said to everyone.

"Okay but don't take too long," Kate said.

Leaving them briefly alone, Martha and the others went on ahead, whilst Gandrake explained what happened to Emilja.

Martha walked just behind the Doctor and Kate who were still in discussion.

"I know you don't approve but this is my fault and I have to make sure I did everything I could," Kate said

"You didn't cause this," the Doctor countered.

"I might as well have," Kate responded, "and it doesn't change what happened. I insisted we bring that thing on board."

"We make decisions all the time, not knowing the outcome," the Doctor said.

"But I am responsible for making the wrong decisions. They trust me, no, trusted me, and I let them down. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for this. I have to get them safely home, but I also have to deal with my guilt," Kate said.

"No one would agree to it, you know that," the Doctor said.

"It might not be down to them in the end," Kate stated.

They entered a large room and Martha remembered being guided into the room just hours before, to face three guns held by the people now around her. They crossed the room and unsurprisingly the doors refused to open.

"They are only magnetized," the Doctor said.

"Can you get it open?" Kate asked.

"Just give me a minute," the Doctor said.

Martha looked around the room, it was bigger than she remembered, and there were more entrances than she remembered. She looked towards Jake who had turned to watch Gandrake and Emilja walk in. He a glanced at Martha who forced a smile, but something drew his attention away. Before Martha could see what he was looking at she heard a familiar but threatening call ring out across the room.

"Exterminate"

Jake stepped in front of the Doctor and was hit squarely in the chest. Jake dropped to the floor silently before anyone could do or say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The Doctor saw the flash of blue Dalek fire in the corner of his eye but before he could react Jake stepped in front of him. The Dalek laser hit Jake in the chest and he collapsed to the floor. Acting on reflex Kate grabbed her gun and fired striking the Dalek's eye stalk. Retreating, the Dalek then disappeared behind a door and was gone.

As the Dalek disappeared Martha ran to Jake but he was dead.

Kate made to run after the Dalek but the Doctor stopped her.

"What are you doing, it's going to get away," Kate demanded.

"You can't go after it?" the Doctor told her.

"What?"

"There is only one way to handle this," he said. Turning to Martha the Doctor said, "You have to all leave, can you take them to the Tardis."

"What about you?" Martha asked.

"Just get them there safely," the Doctor said.

Martha could tell what he was thinking, the Doctor was blaming himself. He always blamed himself. Even though he was the smartest and bravest man she had ever met, he could not do it all. But the Doctor still expected it of himself – to save everyone.

"This isn't your fault Doctor. There is nothing any of us could have done," Martha said.

The Doctor reached into his left breast pocket and removed his screwdriver. He held it out to Martha and said, "Take this, you might need it. If you find any locked doors use setting 85."

Martha stared at the Doctor's outstretched hand and said, "I can't leave you alone, I'm staying behind. They can go on ahead."

"He won't be alone, I'm staying as well," Kate said.

"Kate I can't let you stay, you have to go too," the Doctor said turning back to her.

"I'm not asking," Kate stated stubbornly.

Knowing he did not have time to convince them both, the Doctor said, "Martha I need you to go. They can't get into the Tardis without you."

"Won't you be needing that?" Martha said pointing at the sonic.

"You know me, I've always got a plan," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor?" Martha questioned.

"Martha please don't argue with me, I need you to do as I ask. Can I trust you to do that?"

Martha glanced at Emilja and Gandrake before turning back to the Doctor and saying, "Yes."

Martha took the sonic from the Doctor reluctantly and said, "Be safe Doctor."

Martha, Gandrake and Emilja headed out doors leaving the Doctor and Kate alone.

As the doors closed Kate said in a low voice, "I should have never brought it on board. It was just a hulk of rusted metal, i thought it was harmless."

"You couldn't have known," the Doctor answered.

"That's little comfort when you're forced to watch your friends die," Kate said. "You know what I have to do."

"You don't have to do this, you can still leave with them," the Doctor offered.

"I can't have that thing taking my ship, I can't let it hurt anyone else. You have to understand that," Kate said.

The Doctor tried to convince her to follow the others but Kate cut him off saying,

"Sometimes we don't have a choice." Continuing Kate added, "This might sound odd, but I'm glad you landed on my ship Doctor."

Without waiting for a reply Kate turned and headed back the way they came previously. The Doctor stared after her wishing he could stop her.

He was now alone, but it was better this way he thought. The Doctor walked to the center of the room and called out,

"Here I am Dalek. Are you going to hide in the shadows or come out and face me?" After a moment of silence the Doctor taunted, "or maybe you're afraid?"

"I do not fear you Time Lord," a voice said.

"Only a madman talks to thin air, and you do not want me mad," the Doctor said.

A door opened on the other side of the room and the Dalek rolled in.

When the Dalek did not immediately fire the Doctor said in surprise, "You would have killed me by now if you wanted, but you can't, can you."

"I will exterminate you," it said in a metallic voice but didn't act.

"The shot Kate fired, it damaged your firing mechanism. But that isn't all that's damaged," the Doctor said.

The Doctor approached the Dalek and began circling it whilst its eye stalk followed him. Seeing the extent of the damage to its armour the Doctor could see why Martha initially believed it was dead. "How did this happen?"

"At your hands," Dalek Taro said.

"You have to be more specific," the Doctor said still circling it.

"At the Medusa Cascade,"

This made the Doctor stop.

"You all died," the Doctor said, "I watched it happen."

"I survived your destruction," Dalek Taro said.

"But that's not possible. How could you survive?" The Doctor asked.

"A variance in my makeup,"

"What's different about you?" the Doctor asked intrigued. "What could make you so different from all other Daleks. A physical mutation? Creative thought? Emotion? "

When the Doctor said 'emotion' he saw Dalek Taro's eye stalk twitch.

"You can feel emotion?" the Doctor asked astonished. "Compassion, pity, remorse, _love_; a Dalek who can feel everything!"

"It is a weakness," Dalek Taro stated.

.

**Medusa Cascade**

Dalek Taro was created with emotion during Davros' madness and haste to create a strong Dalek fleet that would destroy every living thing, leaving only the Dalek empire. When the Daleks were ready they brought the 27 planets to the Medusa Cascade and sent Daleks to each planet.

On Earth Dalek Taro collected human test subjects for the reality bomb. But as he flew across one window he small a girl hidden in the attic. Little Adelaide Brooke approached the window without fear, only with wonder and curiosity did she look up at him. As they gazed at each other, both so different. Dalek Taro felt something, compassion, empathy or pity, he wasn't sure. But it drove him to turn away from the window and Adelaide, and save her from dying in the reality bomb experiment.

But soon after chaos erupted. One by one the 27 planets disappeared as Daleks around him malfunctioned. Then he watched all his kind explode and die, and though he survived the explosive fire consumed him throwing him through space. He landed on an abandoned planet damaged and alone, where he sat for decades, even centuries, unable to repair or fully heal. But he waited, sending a message for help throughout the stars. But no one came so soon his thoughts turned to revenge instead until a ship arrived on that desolate planet and took him abroad. But it wasn't advanced enough; it lacked the technology he needed for repairs, so he stayed silent and planned to take it over it.

When he was ready and started his plan, the Doctor came.

.

In amazement at having found a Dalek with emotions, the Doctor said, "Emotions are not a weakness but a strength. There is so much potential with emotions. Look at everything humans have achieved with all their emotions. They continue to spread throughout the universe. Learning and achieving. They have accomplished more than any Dalek ever could, and they continue to push forward."

"Humans are an inferior species, only fit for extermination," Dalek Taro said.

"You have so many possibility. You are unique, the last of your kind. You could have changed," the Doctor said frustrated. "You can still change, it's not too late."

"There is nothing to change except making the Daleks the rightful rulers of the universe,"

"Daleks, you never learn, all your failures and you still you go back to hate and domination," the Doctor said.

An enormous explosion rocked the ship causing the light to power down into a hazy flashing red and the ship to tilt.

"What did you do Doctor? Explain. Explain," Dalek Taro accused.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Final chapter! Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you thought. **

**The following scene is the Doctor and Kate's conversation outside the engine room. **

After finding out what happened to Luke and Zoe, Kate pulled the Doctor aside and said,

"Doctor you have to go on without me,"

"What?" the Doctor asked confused.

In a lower voice Kate said, "I'm going to overload the engine room."

Pulling Kate further away from the group the Doctor said, "That would destroy this half of the ship, if not the whole thing."

"I know. That's why you all have to leave and only I can stay,"

"We can figure out a better way when we reach the Tardis,"

"We might not have that choice," Kate stated.

"There's always a choice," the Doctor said.

"Look at everything that's happened, we might not make it off this ship. At least this way we know whatever happens neither will that Dalek."

"You might not succeed either," the Doctor countered. "We have a better chance together. I can't agree to this and neither will they."

The Doctor rejoined the group and said, "We have to keep moving."

.

Martha, Gandrake and Emilja reached the final door leading to the Tardis. Unlocking it with the Doctor's sonic. They opened the door to find the big blue police box inside.

"Is that it?" Emilja asked skeptical. "Doesn't look like it could fit us, much less fly."

"She's bigger than she looks," Martha said inserting her Tardis key.

Martha opened the door and Gandrake and Emilja followed close behind her. Once inside they both stared stunned at the console room. They looked around at their surroundings before Clare muttered, "Wait its…"

"Yeah I know," Martha said.

"But it's,…" Clare put her hands together and drew them apart.

"Bigger on the inside," Gandrake finally declared as Clare furiously shook her head in agreement.

"You'll be safe in here," Martha said turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gandrake asked.

"I'm going back for him," Martha replied.

"But it isn't safe out there," Emilja declared.

"I can't abandon the Doctor," Martha stated flatly.

"Martha you can't leave us in this place," Emilja said uneasily.

"Don't worry your both safe. And if anything happens, the Tardis has a fast return protocol which will take you to Earth. Just walk out and leave the doors closed she will shut herself down."

"Martha please stay," Emilja pleaded.

"I'm sorry," Martha said before walking out.

As Martha stepped out the doors she was thrown off-balance by the force of the explosion on the other side of the ship. Steadying herself, she begun running back.

.

"Explain Doctor, explain," Dalek Taro demanded as the ship trembled and a red haze of the flashing lights illuminated the room in warning.

"The ship is collapsing," the Doctor stated. "Any minute now it will explode."

The Doctor had distracted Dalek Taro allowing Martha and the others to get safely to the Tardis. He also allowed Kate to carry out her plan, though the Doctor wished he could have stopped her. Now the ship would be gone soon but at least Martha was safe.

"You deceived me Doctor," Dalek Taro stated angrily.

"It's over," the Doctor declared, "but it doesn't have to end here."

With his gun no longer functioning and the ship about to explode, Dalek Taro's plans had failed.

"Explain," Dalek Taro asked.

"We still might have a chance to escape. You're unique and the last of your kind. You don't have to die on this ship. You can change and be better."

"You are wrong Doctor, I can only make sure I do not die alone," Dalek Taro said.

Dalek Taro self-destructed intending to kill the Doctor along with himself.

.

"Doctor wake up, we don't have much time," Martha said shaking the Doctor as she felt the growing heat around them. She could smell the tinge of smoke coming through the vents.

"Doctor?" Martha said shaking him.

The Doctor's eyes slowly opened. "Martha?"

"Doctor please get up, we have to get out of here."

Martha had tried dragging the Doctor but he was too heavy and even if she could it could take too long, she needed him to get up.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor mumbled seeing Martha in the dim light.

"Doctor you have to get up, we have to go," Martha pleaded. She heard another explosion. "The ship is falling apart," Martha stated anxiously wondering if the Doctor hit his head when he got injured. She still wasn't sure what happened to him but the Dalek wasn't here which was good, but neither was Kate.

The Doctor remembered everything that had happened and quickly shot up into a sitting position, "I'm alive."

"Yes, but not for much longer if we don't move now," Martha said as she heard another loud crash.

The Doctor grabbed Martha's hand and they started running to the Tardis as the ship slowly collapsed around them. They burst into the Tardis surprising Emilja and Gandrake. The Doctor ran straight to the console and soon the hum of the Tardis filled the room as it slowly dematerializing whilst the ship exploded.

.

As the Doctor dropped off Emilja and Gandrake on an Earth colony Martha asked.

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"They have each other," the Doctor answered.

"Yes, that helps," Martha said smiling.

Finally alone the Doctor scooped Martha off her feet into a hug. Martha gladly wrapped her hands around his neck embracing him as well. When he set her back on her feet the Doctor said,

"Thank you, for coming back for me," the Doctor said appreciatively.

"You would do the same for me," Martha said dismissively.

The Doctor smiled broadly, "Always. But really thank you."

Martha nodded her head in acknowledgement which satisfied the Doctor.

"What happened back there?" Martha asked curious. The Doctor only spoke about Kate but never elaborated on himself.

"Dalek Taro self destructed intending to kill me in the process but it seems he didn't have enough power beyond destroying itself,"

"And knocking you out," Martha added.

"Yes there is that," The Doctor answered. "But where to next?" the Doctor said with more energy."We could go see the dancing trees on the planet of Zollop. Or the lights in the Gorax Nebula, you'll love that. It's like watching an intergalactic light show."

"Doctor," Martha called uncertainly.

"No, we should go and savour the unique cuisine of Jax the Great. Amazing chef, knows how to use a banana. Personally, I like his banana smoothie."

"Doctor," Martha called again.

The Doctor stopped and looked at her.

"We haven't really talked about my situation on the Tardis. It's just been one trip after the next but we haven't talked about it. I mean I just up and left without really thinking about it," Martha said feeling a bit of déjà vu.

"You want to go home then?" the Doctor asked uncertainly.

"Do you want me to go home?" Martha asked.

"No," the Doctor said, but again feeling unsure he continued, "I meant…I mean… if you want to stay… not that I'm forcing you."

Martha smiled, "Well… you still owe me a relaxing vacation."

Smiling again the Doctor said, "I can give you that."

"And I still have this," Martha reached inside her jacket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. She waved it at him enticingly.

"My sonic screwdriver," he said happily.

"Thought you might want it back," Martha said.

He walked over and took it from her. "I've missed you," he said stroking it affectionately before slipping it back into his pocket.

Martha rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mister, I want a proper vacation. No prisons, dangling on a ledges and definitely no running."

"I know just the place," he said turning back to the console.

"Don't you always," Martha teased with a grin.

"The trees are ten foot high with orange leaves which glisten in the light, surrounded by purple grass which smells like lavender. The sky is jade with two burning red giants hanging in the sky and the nights, oh the night Martha, it a never-ending twilight. You'll love it."


End file.
